copa_libertadores_da_americafandomcom-20200214-history
Copa do Brasil
A Copa do Brasil é o segundo torneio de futebol mais importante do Brasil.1 É realizada em moldes semelhantes aos de competições como a Copa da Inglaterra, Taça de Portugal, Copa do Rei, Copa da Escócia, entre outras. Até 2012 a competição foi realizada com 64 clubes dos 26 estados brasileiros e do Distrito Federal. A partir de 2013, o Torneio será disputado com 86 equipes, seis delas já classificadas para as oitavas de finais. A partir de 2013 o principal patrocinador da competição passou a ser a Perdigão, fazendo com que a competição passe a ser chamada de Copa Perdigão do Brasil. O contrato vai até 2015.2 Desde a edição de 2001, os times que participavam da Libertadores da América não disputavam a Copa do Brasil no mesmo ano, devido ao conflito de datas com a competição continental. Sendo assim, o campeão da Copa do Brasil nunca disputava a próxima edição, uma vez que é classificado para disputar a Taça Libertadores da América do próximo ano. Porém, com a nova fórmula de disputa, a partir de 2013, o torneio nacional contará com os times participantes da Taça Libertadores da América. A competição tem transmissão em TV aberta pela Rede Globo em parceria com a Rede Bandeirantes, e em TV fechada pelo SporTV em parceria com a ESPN e a partir de 2013 com a Fox Sports.3 Internacionalmente, é transmitida para os Estados Unidos pelo beIN Sport História A Copa do Brasil foi criada para aplacar o descontentamento das federações de Estados com menor tradição no futebol nacional, cujos representantes dificilmente teriam a oportunidade de enfrentar um "clube grande" durante o ano após o "enxugamento" do Campeonato Brasileiro feito em 1987, com a criação da Copa União. Entre 1973 e 1986, o Brasileirão contou sempre com a presença de pelo menos um representante de cada federação (normalmente o campeão do ano anterior) que mantivesse um campeonato disputado profissionalmente (os estados com maior força tinham um número maior de representantes, também inseridos de acordo com a classificação no campeonato estadual do ano anterior). O Campeonato Brasileiro chegou a ser disputado por 94 times, em 1979 (em 1986 eram 44). A primeira edição desta competição ocorreu em 1989. O primeiro gol de sua história foi marcado por Alcindo, na vitória por 2 a 0 do Flamengo sobre o Paysandu, em 1989, e o Grêmio foi o primeiro campeão da Copa do Brasil. No dia 4 de março de 1991, ocorreu a maior goleada da história da competição, no Estádio Independência, em Belo Horizonte, quando o Atlético Mineiro aplicou 11 a 0 noCaiçara (PI). O placar do estádio só possuía espaço para registrar um algarismo por clube, por isso parou de contar quando jogo ainda estava 9 a 0. Em 1993, quando ainda não havia a regra da "ida e volta restrita", o Internacional ganhou por 6 a 0 (2 de abril) e 9 a 1 (6 de abril) do Ji-Paraná de Rondônia, somando 15 a 1, a maior soma de resultados da Copa do Brasil. De 1989 a 1993 o campeão de cada ano ficava com o troféu. A partir de 1994 o clube que vencesse a Copa do Brasil por três vezes teria posse definitiva da taça. Isto ocorreu em 2001 com o Grêmio (após as conquistas de 1994, 1997 e 2001).5 . Sendo assim, em 2002 foi colocado em disputa um novo troféu, que permaneceu até 2007, mesmo sem nenhum clube conquistar sua posse definitiva. Na Copa do Brasil de 2006, houve a primeira final entre dois clubes do mesmo estado:Flamengo e Vasco da Gama, e o time rubro negro venceu a final. A partir de 2008, a Copa do Brasil instituiu uma nova taça. A exemplo dos anos anteriores, a CBF comissionou ao artista plástico Holoassy Lins de Albuquerque a criação de uma escultura-troféu, dando seguimento à tendência da confederação de presentear os clubes ganhadores dos maiores campeonatos brasileiros com esculturas criadas exclusivamente para os eventos por artistas brasileiros ao invés de usar troféus padronizados. Em 2010, o Santos estabeleceu um novo recorde de gols em uma única edição da Copa do Brasil: 39 gols ao todo. Os maiores vencedores da competição são o Grêmio e Cruzeiro, ambos tendo vencido o torneio em quatro oportunidades. Campeões Write the second section of your page here.